Aftermath
by jc21.jordan
Summary: it's been two weeks since the events of the Attack,two weeks since the superhero list was stolen, two weeks since Reese's d in those two weeks Chase has fallen into depression that not even his sister could help him,even though Oliver and Kaz blames him for the lost of the list but Skylar and Bree don't and determined to get him out of his depression before it gets worse


**Aftermath**

**Chase's P.O.V**

I'm just sitting on the ledge of the terrace looking down on the city below, I've been out here a lot lately ever since we've last faced the Shapeshifters, also learning that my own "girlfriend" was not really my girlfriend but was pretending just to sneak into Mission Command and steal the Superhero list.

I haven't been the same ever since, for the last two weeks I've been in a slump. I stopped hanging out with the rest of the team like I usually do, because how could I look at Skylar, Kaz and Oliver in the eyes knowing because of my pathetic attempt to have a relationship with someone I thought I could connect too that all of their superhero friends are in danger and who knows could be dead right now as we speak and it's all my fault.

Pathetic, everything about me is just pathetic.

All my life I've been either mocked, bullied, laughed at because of my intelligence. My brother Adam would either tease me about my height, my looks, punch me, throw me across the room, and make fun of me about not having a girlfriend and I hate to say it, but he's right.

I'm trying hard not to let any tears out, but I couldn't help it, as I let out a few drops my mind was repeating Rodissius's words.

_I thought I'd have to work a little harder to trick the smartest man in the world._

Why me? Why is it that all the years I've been in high school I couldn't make any friends, I thought I had finally found one when I met Marcus but later to learn that he was a bionic spy sent by my uncle who is really Adam, Bree and I's biological father to capture us.

Then after we've opened the Bionic Academy I thought after Marcus I've really found a friend I could relate to. Sebastian he was almost like another me, we have almost the same abilities, fighting style almost everything about him was perfect. He was my best friend, my 1st Real friend.

But no because thanks to my big fat mouth he went all Krane on us by trying to kill Mr. Davenport, Me, and the others all for revenge of what we did to his father. And not to mention tried to finish what Krane started by trying to take control of the bionic students making them his soldiers, then tried to enslave all of humanity. But he failed of course, but what made it worse was that I played a part for him to start his rebellion. I told him about Krane when I wasn't supposed to, I foolishly gave him Mr. Davenport's password for him to access his chip to unlock all of his hidden abilities he needed to take us out.

ALL BECAUSE I WAS SO DESPERATE TO HAVE A FRIEND.

Pathetic, I'm so pathetic that I created several female androids because I couldn't get a date with a real girl. And what made it worse they chose Kaz over me, ME THEIR CREATOR!

And finally let's not forget the girl that was half the reason why I'm in this state Reese.

Reese when I first met her that day, I thought she was the one for me, she was everything I've hoped to find in a girl she was smart, funny, and pretty I felt I could tell her everything, I felt a connection between us that we're made for each other, but unfortunately it was all fake.

She faked being my girlfriend just to be close enough for her to steal the list.

Because of my mistake everyone is paying the price of it. Douglas is hurt and is in critical condition from when Reese attacked him when he caught her downloading the list and is currently recuperating at the academy, all the superheroes that were listed will die, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar would lose all their superhero friends and will hate me more than they already do. And I don't blame them, because quite frankly I'm starting to hate myself too at this moment.

I hopped off the ledge of the terrace to walk back inside to go down to mission command to train, ever since the mission I've been training myself to the bone so that next time when Rodissius and his children attacks I'll be ready for them.

I Won't be a liability to the team anymore.

As I was walking back inside the penthouse, I see everyone all sitting down together watching a movie, my sister Bree notice me approaching and gave me a warm smile "Hey Chase how's it going?". But I didn't answer I just continued walking to the Hyper lift not acknowledging anyone "would you like to join us? we're watching Hunger Games, your favorite movie." I kept going, no matter how badly I want to join them but I just can't stand sitting in a room with everyone thinking of what happened, the team must not want to see let alone hang out with me again and again I don't blame them.

Once I got in the Hyper Lift it began to take me down to mission command. When I got out, I walked to the middle of the command center and stopped to activate my Laser Bo and took a stance and started my training session.

**End of P.O.V**

**Bree's P.O.V**

When Chase left, I turned my head to the others and see Skylar looking where Chase departed at with a concern look on her face and looking back at me, I see the guys looking as well for a brief moment and then shrugged their shoulders paying their attention back at the movie. "Guys I'm worried about Chase" Kaz spoke up "why?" "because ever since we've fought Rodissius and his kids and the lost of the superhero list, he's not his usual self anymore" I answered with concern in my voice. I hate seeing my little brother in pain, I just hope his mood isn't bad enough for him to…. I shook my head refusing to think back at the incident, besides he promised he wouldn't do it again.

"He's been depressed lately, ever since we've learned about Reese, he's not himself anymore. He's been training really hard to the point where he's worn out, he's been sitting out on the terrace a lot, and he stopped hanging out with us" Skylar pointed out. "well good, because I don't want to see him after he lost the superhero list to his shapeshifting "girlfriend" Kaz snapped putting air quotes. "me either, he should've known something was up when he thought Reese actually liked him, I mean did he really think that a girl would like him let alone date him" Oliver commented.

I couldn't believe these two, I get their mad about the list being stolen, but this is getting out of hand. I'm not going to sit here when my brother is downstairs in pain while these two are talking badly behind his back, no I'm going to defend him and put these two in their place. I stood up from my seat and shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I see the boys startled by my outburst, good. "I get that you guys are upset about the list being stolen, but it's not a reason for you too to keep attacking Chase like this" "But Bree if Chase hadn't trusted Reese he wouldn't let her get close enough for her to steal the list then all the superheroes would be safe, so if you ask me this is a good reason for us to blame Chase" Kaz defended himself.

"Okay I get that, but you guys have to get that this could've happened to either one of us not only Chase." I said trying to talk some sense into them. "Really? because what I don't understand is how could he gotten himself tricked, he's the smartest out of all of us he should've known better, so much for the smartest man in the world" Kaz argued back, I swear I am so close to throwing my Proton Ring at him.

"Yeah same here, he shouldn't trust an outsider, which is why you don't see either of us getting tricked" Oliver commented which Kaz agreed. "Oliver if I was a villain you would've been tricked as well because of your feelings towards me and Kaz considering you got tricked by a pig that was working with an old lady that tried to rob us you have no room to talk" Skylar shot back. Fire and Ice looked like they wanted to argue some more but stopped when they knew what Skylar pointed to them were true.

I looked at my best friend to my left to see her looking back at the Hyper Lift where Chase left. I raised my brow at her behavior involving Chase she seems worried about Chase a lot more than me actually. Whenever Chase falls unconscious from over training himself Skylar always sits by his bed in the infirmary waiting for him to wake up and sometimes holding his hand. Does Skylar like Chase?

**End of Bree's P.O.V**

**Later that night**

It was 11:00 P.M so the Elite Force were getting ready to turn in for the night.

In the girl's room Skylar was in a purple and black striped pajama pants as well as wearing a matching purple and black striped shirt cut from the bottom exposing her toned stomach. While Skylar was finishing putting her hair into a ponytail, Bree entered the room in her own pajamas. When Skylar was done, she turned to Bree "well I'll see you in the morning Bree" as she was about to climb into her bed Bree stopped her "wait Skylar can I talk to you really quick?" "umm, sure" when she sat down on her bed the brunette sat down next to her and looked in the Calderean beauty in the eyes "can I ask you something?" "sure" "what are your feelings towards Chase?" the alien girl gave her a confused look and asked, "what do you mean?" "I mean is do you like Chase as a friend or more than a friend?" Skylar gave her friend a nervous look but quickly changed it as she laughs hysterically "Me like Chase what could make you think that?" as she continues to laugh, but Bree knows her friend more than she thinks.

"Skylar you're not fooling anyone I know you start laughing like a maniac when you get nervous" that got her to stop laughing, she bowed her head in defeat and took a deep breath "what gave me away?" "oh nothing just the fact that ever since the mission I've noticed how concerned you were of him when he found out about Reese" when she said that Bree noticed how Skylar's fist clenched at the mention of the shapeshifter "And that whenever he's in the infirmary from overworking himself you'd always be by his side waiting for him to wake up, you even sometimes held his hand" Bree pointed out. Skylar's face blushed pink of embarrassment from letting her feelings exposed like that. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with the bionic beauty and said "okay Bree, you got me I do have feelings for Chase, I just couldn't help it whenever I'm around him I feel as though everything is gonna be fine like I was protected, whenever I hear his laugh I can't help but to smile at him, whenever he flashes me his gorgeous smile I felt a tingly sensation in my stomach and my face heat up. It took me awhile to figure out what it all means until it hit me, I'm in love with Chase."

**Aaaaaand Cut that's a rap, I know corny right? Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed the 1****st**** chapter of my Lab Rats: Elite Force fanfic I was inspired to write one by several other fanfics centering Chase and one in particular Shipperandfanficer15 **

**Who is also an author on this site check out her Lab Rats: Elite Force fanfic called More Than Brother And Sister. It's basically a Brase/Skase/Skoliver/Braz story but mainly Brase for those who ships Bree and Chase and I gotta say I love her story like I couldn't get enough of it I'm just eager for her to write her next chapter like I can't wait for those who ships Bree and Chase you'll love it.**

**As to another reason why I'm making a Lab Rats Elite Force fanfic it's because I've noticed there are barely stories shipping Chase and Skylar who I also ship as you can see, that and I'd like to give my favorite character for him to be happy, like they be doing Chase dirty in the show with his siblings always picking on him, he barely has any friends and that no girl wouldn't give him the time of day like I felt sorry for my guy, hell I feel sorry for him even more when he met Reese he really thought he found a girl that was interested in him but only to learn that she was just using him and ended the show with him heartbroken and betrayed like what the hell!. Bruh quit doing my man's dirty like that for real it stopped being funny a long time ago.**

**Anyway for those who came over from reading my Descendant of the Uzumaki Clan fanfic don't worry I'm not gonna stop writing more for that story the next chapter is till in progress.**

**Well that's all I gotta say everyone, one more thing since were in the month of October I planned to make a Lab Rats: Elite Force horror story one-shot so stay tuned.**

**Goodnight I love you all take care **


End file.
